


tell her you love her

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Witch Marin Morrell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She turns at the last second to tell Derek, “Be nice to the customers,” and then she steps outside and immediately collides with someone, the coffee exploding between them. </p><p>“Shit, I am so sorry,” Laura says, looking down between them where the girl's shirt is drenched in coffee. “Are you okay?” she asks, and when she looks up she’s caught off guard for a second by how completely beautiful the girl is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell her you love her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meledea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meledea/gifts).



> A late birthday present for my darling [Penny](http://neighbourhoodwitch.tumblr.com/) who wanted something Laura/Marin. 
> 
> title is from the song by the same name by echosmith.
> 
> also, there's brief mentions of cora/lydia and derek/scott. literally only a couple of sentences worth, but just so everyone knows what they're getting into here.

"I'm gonna go take Cora coffee and a muffin,” Laura tells her brother, Derek. She’d been cleaning the coffee shop they own, but now that she was done and there still weren’t any new customers she needed something else to do. 

“She texted me she was going to the park to study like two hours ago and I haven’t heard from her since. You know that probably means that she’s delved deep into study mode and has forgotten to pay attention to everything else. She’s probably starving. You need me to do anything for you while I’m gone?” Laura asks, tossing her cleaning rag at her brother’s face. 

He swats it away easily and shoots her a glare. “No, I’m good. And hurry back. You know we’ll get swamped soon.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be right back.” She grins at him, and pours coffee in a to go cup, grabbing a muffin out of the case and hurrying out the door. She turns at the last second to tell Derek, “Be nice to the customers,” and then she steps outside and immediately collides with someone, the coffee exploding between them. 

“Shit, I am so sorry,” Laura says, looking down between them where the girl's shirt is drenched in coffee. “Are you okay?” she asks, and when she looks up she’s caught off guard for a second by how completely beautiful the girl is. She has beautiful long black hair and completely gorgeous eyes that Laura can’t stop looking into. 

“I’m fine,” the girl says, and Laura finally snaps out of her daze. “Just a little wet, and I was on my way to a meeting with a client. So that sucks. But you know, things happen.”

“Oh god. Well, I actually live right upstairs here,” Laura says, gesturing behind her at the coffee shop. “I could give you a new shirt. It’s really the least I can do since this is totally my fault.” 

The girl pauses for a minute as if she’s thinking it through and then she nods, “Okay. Thank you. I’m Marin, by the way.” 

“Laura,” Laura says. “Follow me.” She jerks her head toward the door and then turns around heading back inside. From the look on Derek’s face she’s pretty sure he saw and heard that whole thing, and she’s equally as sure he’s going to torment her about it forever. And probably tell Cora so she can torment her too. 

Laura heads through the store and into the backroom, crossing it to go up the stairs to the apartment she shares with her best friend, Lydia. Marin follows close behind her and when they open the door into the living room Laura turns her head to say, “My room is over here,” before leading the way. 

Once they’re in Laura’s room she opens the closet and says, “You can pretty much take your pick, but I actually have a shirt that’s quite similar to the one you’re wearing.” She pulls a white button up from the far right side of her closet and holds it up for Marin. “What do you think?” 

“That will be perfect,” Marin says. “Thank you again, so much.” 

“Seriously, it’s the least I can do,” Laura says, handing over the shirt, and heading for the door. “I’ll let you get changed. If it doesn’t work out feel free to try something else.”

Marin nods and Laura steps out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. 

***

She’s waiting in the living room when Marin comes back out just a few minutes later. Laura’s shirt actually looks really nice on her. 

“Looks good,” Laura says. 

Marin smiles, and says, “Well, I should go. I’ll bring this back to you.” 

Laura nods, and then says, “But, hey, wait. Um, just out of curiosity because my mom will want to know if there’s someone new in town who’s supernatural, you’re a witch aren’t you?” 

Marin looks up at her, slightly startled, “How did you…” she trails off there. 

Laura taps her nose and lets her eyes flash blue. “Smelled the magic on you.” 

“Ah,” Marin says. “You’re a werewolf. It’s not exactly safe to just go parading that information around though.” 

“Well, you can’t hide being a witch from me so I thought it was only fair that I level with you.” 

“Being fair can get you killed. What if I were a hunter?” 

“I think I could take you,” Laura says, tracking her eyes over Marin’s body. 

“I guess we can add cocky to the list of things you are as well then,” Marin says, but then she does her own once over of Laura’s body, tracking her eyes slowly up it and smiling like she’s pleased. It makes Laura a little weak at the knees. 

“Not cocky. Just confident,” she says. “Besides my mom is Talia Hale, world renowned alpha werewolf and she’s been training me to eventually take her place since before I even took my first steps.” 

“Oh! I actually know your mom then. She’s the reason I’m in town. She needs my help to contain the energy from the nemeton in the preserve. I’m supposed to be meeting with her now.” 

“Ah, I should call her then, and let her know it was my fault you’re going to be a little late. She’s a really nice person, and I don’t think she would hold it against you, but you know, first impressions and all. I’ll just feel better if she knows you’re not at all to blame. Plus, you’re gonna smell like me, from the shirt, and she’ll probably want to know why. Hold on just a second.” 

Marin nods, and Laura pulls her phone out of her pocket, hitting her moms number and waiting. Her mom answers on the second ring. 

“Hey,” she says. “Is anything wrong?” 

“Oh no, but I actually ran into that witch you hired. And I mean that literally. So, I might have accidentally spilled coffee all over her and I might have let her borrow a shirt. So, she’s going to be a little late. Totally my fault. But I’m sending her on her way now.” 

“Is she mad? Because we really need her help.” 

“No, no. It’s totally cool. She’s cool. It’s fine, mom.” 

“Alright, well come by later tonight so I can fill you in on the situation because we might need your help. And see if you can round up your brother and sister too.” 

“Yeah, I will. I’ll see you later mom.” 

“See you, Laur.” 

Laura hangs up, and smiles over at Marin. “She’s all filled in. You’re good to go. Sorry again for spilling coffee on you. You can come by for some free coffee to make up to you sometime. Alright?” 

“Yeah, maybe,” Marin says. 

“Okay, well, I’ll walk you out.” 

*** 

When she steps back behind the counter after seeing Marin out, Derek’s giving her a smug look. 

“What?” she asks. 

“Nothing. You just fell head over heels for her even faster than you usually do for people. I’m kind of impressed. I think you might have broken some kind of record.” 

“Shut up,” Laura says, rolling her eyes. “If you’ll excuse me I’m going to go take some stuff to Cora like I planned before.” 

“Yeah yeah, just don’t collide with any hot girls this time,” Derek says. 

Laura sticks her tongue out at him before going to make a new coffee for Cora. 

***

Laura finds Cora propped up against a giant tree in the park focused in on whatever textbook she’s reading and she scuffs her shoe against Cora’s until she looks up. 

“Hey,” Laura says. 

“Oh, hey,” Cora replies. 

“So, I figured you’d gone off the study deep end and I thought I’d bring you some food and coffee and make you take a break for a little while.” Laura says, passing over the coffee and muffin she brought and then plopping down on the ground beside Cora. 

“Thanks,” Cora says, taking a sip of the coffee. Her phone beeps and she sets the coffee down before digging her phone out of her pocket. She reads a text and then snorts with laughter. “Derek says I should ask you about the girl you’ve fallen in love with this morning. He says it’s quite the funny story. What happened?” 

“I swear to god I’m gonna kill him,” Laura says. 

“No you’re not,” Cora says. “Now what happened with this girl?” 

“I might have spilled coffee on her,” Laura says. 

Cora snorts. “Of course you did. Tell me about her though.” 

“I don’t know much. She’s gorgeous and seems really cool. She’s a witch, and you’ll probably get to meet her yourself eventually because she’s the one mom hired to help us deal with the nemeton. Speaking of which, mom needs us all to go by the house later tonight. So don’t get too lost in studying.” 

“Okay,” Cora says, stuffing her phone back in her pocket and taking another drink of coffee. Her eyes drift back to her book and Laura sighs.

“I should probably get back before Derek gets too swamped, but eat that muffin.” 

Cora nods, but she's already lost in reading again. Laura shakes her head fondly and stands up heading back toward the coffee shop. 

***

When Laura arrives at her mom’s house that night with Derek and Cora in tow Marin is just leaving. 

“Hey,” she says. “I have to go. Your mom said she’d catch you guys up though, and I’ll see you at the ritual.”

Laura nods, and smiles at her warmly and Marin flashes her a quick grin before leaving the house. Laura watches her go, until she shuts the door behind her, and when she turns back around everyone is staring at her. 

“What?” she asks, her voice tense. 

“Nothing,” they all say in unison, but they’re also smirking at her and her cheeks flush. 

“You guys are the worst,” Laura says. 

“Excuse me,” her mom says.  
Laura laughs. “Not you mom.” 

“That’s what I thought. Now listen up.” 

She goes on to tell them everything that Marin told her and that she’s going to need all of their help. Laura tries to focus, but her mind keeps wondering to Marin. She’s worried about how much she already likes her. Marin isn’t from here, and most witches she knows travel around a lot, looking for people in need of their help. Marin will probably leave as soon as they’ve done the ritual and then Laura will be left nursing her stupid pathetic crush. 

“Laura,” her mom says, and Laura knows she’s been caught zoning out, but her mom’s voice is patient and calm. 

“Yes?” 

“Are you listening?” 

“Um, I am now?” she says. 

“You know, when I hired Marin, I was actually kind of hoping you two might hit it off. We could really use a witch in the pack, but I’m kind of regretting that now. I really need your full attention on this Laura.” 

“I’m sorry,” Laura says, standing up straighter and focusing in on her mom. “You’ve got it now.” 

Her mom smiles and nods, and goes back to telling them about the ritual. 

***

When she’s done telling them everything they need to know, they all hang around to eat dinner together. They don’t get to do this as a family as much anymore since Derek and Laura both live out of the house now and Cora’s busy with college, but family is extremely important to them so they do it when they can. 

Derek and Cora spend most of the meal teasing Laura about her crush until Laura finally retaliates. 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you hanging around my apartment an awful lot even when I’m not there, Cora. Do you possibly have a little crush on my best friend and roommate?” 

Cora flushes red, and sputters out, “That is just not true. You can’t prove that.” 

Laura just smirks at her and when Derek busts out laughing, she turns on him, “And you. You think I haven’t noticed how much free coffee you give that floppy haired boy who comes in all the time? What’s his name? Scott?” 

The tips of Derek’s ears go red, as he drops his gaze and Cora bursts out laughing. “Okay, okay, maybe we all need to lay off each other about our crushes.” 

“A-ha!” Laura exclaims, and Cora jumps. “So, you do admit you have a crush. Awesome. Ask her out, because Lydia totally likes you too and I’m tired of seeing her mope around and then smile dopily at her phone when you text and then pretend like she wasn’t doing anything when I catch her doing it.” 

Cora flushes again, but she nods. “Yeah, okay.” 

Talia just watches everything happen with an amused, fond expression, and after dinner’s over and everyone’s helped clean up she gives them all a hug before they head out the door. 

***

“Has it occurred to you that since she’s a witch she could have magically fixed her own shirt instead of borrowing yours?” Derek asks during a lull the next day. 

“What’s your point? She was probably just distracted and didn’t think about it.” 

“Okay. Or she’s totally into you too and wanted an excuse to talk to you longer and to come back.” 

“What makes you think that?” 

“Because she’s about to walk through the door.” 

Laura turns her head and sure enough Marin is walking through the door. She turns back to Derek, “What are you psychic now?” 

“No, I’m just not too busy being lovestruck to notice the world around me.” 

Laura rolls her eyes, and says, “That’s just because Scott hasn’t come in yet today.” Then she turns to face forward again, smiling as Marin approaches. 

“I brought you your shirt back,” she says, handing it over. “And I wanted that free coffee you offered.” 

“Okay.” Laura stashes the shirt under the counter, and then says, “What kind of coffee do you want?” 

“Surprise me,” Marin says. 

“Alright,” Laura says, picking up a large cup and moving to make her speciality, a white chocolate mocha with a pump of peppermint. 

She’s quiet for a while while she focuses on making the drink, but eventually she says, “So, my mom said you’ll need my siblings and I to help too if we want to make the spell strong enough to work. But when are we going to do it? She didn’t say.” 

“Three days from now, on the new moon.” 

“Sounds good,” Laura says, putting the finishing touches on the drink and snapping a lid on. “I guess I’ll see you then.” 

“Yeah,” Marin says, taking the drink from Laura’s hand, their fingertips brushing together a little more than necessary. “Or maybe before then.” 

She smiles, and Laura grins back at her, watching as she turns and walks away. After she walks out the door, Laura turns to grab the shirt so she can take it upstairs, and finds Derek smirking at her. 

“Oh, shut up,” she says. 

“You know, I’m pretty sure mom told us when the ritual was going to be,” he says. “Did you just need something to talk to your girlfriend about or were you really too busy being distracted by thinking about her to even hear what mom said to us even after she called you out on it?” 

“Shut up,” Laura repeats, rolling her eyes and grabbing the shirt. “I’ll be right back. Don’t kill any customers while I’m gone.” 

***

The days before the ritual are pretty uneventful. Marin comes in once more and Laura thinks maybe they’re conversation is a little flirtatious and if Derek’s smug expression is anything to go by, he definitely thinks so too. But she doesn’t think it’s anything too special. 

When she shows up at her mom’s house for the ritual though, Marin greets her warmly with a hug, and Laura thinks maybe that does mean something. 

The ritual goes by quick and easy with no problems, they stand in a circle holding hands with a ring of candles lit on the tree stump, a silver powder spread out between the candles. They close their eyes while repeating a Latin word Marin had taught them to pronounce. Then, the stump emits a blinding white light, before going dark again, and Marin lets them know that means it worked. It’s only after the ritual that everything goes to hell. 

They hear a stick crunch in the distance and all the wolves cock their heads toward it. 

“Hunters,” Talia whispers. 

“Argents,” Laura confirms. “What the fuck do they have against us? They know we haven’t killed anyone. Aren’t they supposed to have some special code?” 

“What are we going to do?” Derek asks. 

“Run,” Talia says. “There’s no shame in not fighting. If we harm them we just prove to them that we’re the monsters they think we are.” 

Everyone nods and takes off, Laura keeping a close eye on Marin to make sure she’s keeping up and out of harm’s way. She doesn’t have supernatural healing, and if they hit her in the right place she could die before having time to perform a healing spell. 

She takes a sharp turn to try and confuse any hunters that are following, and Marin follows, but then a hunter appears from behind a tree. They point their gun toward Marin and working entirely on instinct, Laura shoves her out of the way. She’s expecting the bullet to hit her instead almost immediately so when it doesn’t she looks down. 

The bullet is hovering just an inch away from her body, lined up with her belly button. It takes a second for her to work out what’s happened and just as she realizes Marin must have cast some kind of protection spell, Marin grabs her hand and hisses, “Run.” 

Laura leads them the rest of the way out of the woods and to the Hale house, heading down to the basement to make sure everyone else made it back safely. Everyone’s there but Cora and while they wait for her, Laura paces nervously, barely even realizing she hasn’t dropped Marin’s hand yet. 

It’s, thankfully, only a few more minutes before Laura hears someone open the door upstairs and after a moment she picks up Cora’s scent and sighs with relief. 

***

Laura’s alone at the coffee shop the next day, Derek gone for a lunch break, when Marin comes in. 

“Hey,” Laura says, smiling warmly at her. 

“Hey,” Marin says. 

“You know I think you’ve earned another free coffee for saving my life yesterday. Maybe a few.” 

Marin smiles at her. “If you insist.” 

“You want the same as last time?”

“Sure, or surprise me with something different. Up to you.” 

Laura grins and starts making her drink. 

“So, where are you off to now?” Laura asks, when she’s done, setting the coffee on the counter and sliding it toward Marin. 

“I don’t know. I thought I might stick around here for awhile actually. See, there’s this girl and she’s pretty hot, but she’s also a little reckless and if I don’t watch her back who knows what might happen to her?” 

“Is that so?” Laura asks. 

Marin nods at her with a cocky smirk, and Laura rolls her eyes, and fists her hand in Marin’s shirt collar, tugging her close. The countertop is between them and it’s a little uncomfortable, but when their lips meet it doesn’t even matter. It’s everything she hoped it would be, Marin’s lips are soft and a little slick beneath hers and Laura’s head starts to swim before she pulls away. 

“For the record, I’m glad you’re sticking around. I really like you.” 

“Really, you don’t just kiss all your customers?” 

“Shut up,” Laura says, laughter in her voice as she tugs her close again and presses another kiss to her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://laurahaie.tumblr.com). Come hang out or request fics or whatever.


End file.
